


for the balance of eternity

by Spitfire_the_wounded



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Calypso could fall for ANYONE, Curses, F/M, Like, Mates, Modern Fantasy, a fuckton of magic, a metric-fucktom, and it likes to fuck with calypso, and they were roommates!, calypso's favorite word is gronknut, canoodleing around with the supernatural, cursing, even vendel, fate is a mysterious force, gonna try at least, holy shit, ive had this idea stewing around for weeks now, of course you knew that already, oh god they were roommates!, or blinky, original Female Character(s)/draal maybey, possibly aaarrrgghh, this is my first work in this fandom, time stuff, totally gonna update this one on a somewhat consistent schedule, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spitfire_the_wounded/pseuds/Spitfire_the_wounded
Summary: Calypso Adelias Merrington is a 49 year old woman who has to constantly deal with the universe chucking all types of shit at her at 90mph. from constantly having to save her human friends from death by attempting to canoodle around with the supernatural, to dealing with the bullshit that comes with her supernatural friends canoodling around with humans; plus the universe trying to pull her into every little event that happens near her, Calypso is.. not doing so hot.so, as suggested by her therapist, she moves away from the big city and to the sleepy town of Arcadia Oaks; to take a break from her life. and after a couple years of milder bullshit, and doing her version of normal domestic things, fate decides to tip the scales in a way that all but yanks calypso out of retirement.And Calypso’s just gotta deal with it.all because she’s a scale watcher.one of the last scale watchers.And (to her dismay) the only scale watcher in this area, making her the one solely responsible for the fate of this place.good thing it's so small.





	for the balance of eternity

2am, the time where many of the sane and working were long asleep; tucked into their warm beds and wrapped in the soft embrace of deep slumber.

2am, the time where students and artists of many kinds finished up their work; and complained about the godforsaken hour over steaming mugs of caffeinated beverages.

2am, the time the clubbers stumbled home a drunken mess; to wake up hours into the day with pounding headaches and a vague recollection of what happened the night before.

2am, the time where calypso usually took a break from whatever was taking up her time at that moment and wandered about the small town of arcadia in a sleepy but careful haze.

2am..

‘2-a-fucking-m… how’d i get here?’ calypso reminisced as her gaze trailed over her lightly calloused palms, which flashed a muted yellow for not more than a second. She found herself breathing out a small chuckle, not at anything in particular, just at the world in general.

she suddenly found it humorous, how life had ways of getting her into things. tightly binding her into the intricate threads of balance and imbalance, and yanking her into absolute chaos when there was a path for her to follow and not just guide someone to. She can even recall sometimes being tied into fates with unavoidable futures; futures that usually involve the change of everything, including calypso herself. 

She had looked through every likely and unlikely path she could in the hours she had been awake that evening, seeing only that they all led to the scales being tipped to the right in varying ways, seeing that they all led to he her being at the canal when **_it_ ** happened, seeing that they all involved looking upon the shattered grey stone in the bright light of the new day…

**Seeing that they all ended relatively the same way.**

Calypso let out another breathy chuckle, her gaze resting on the two beasts that were duking it out about a meter or so away. She felt a small smirk make its way onto her face as the beast in the silver armor parried the darker beasts attack with its large blade, the darker beast following with another punch almost immediately afterward. It succeeded in catching the armored one off guard, sending it to the ground with a loud _thud_.

The armored one quickly rolled out of the way as the dark one sent a two-handed smash down towards it, and backed away as the dark one pulled its fists free from the ground. Calypso, though curious as to why fate drew her to this fighting pair, decided to do the smart thing and get away from this potentially life-threatening situation.

She backed into the darker shadows of a nearby alley and set off at a sprint toward the canal, taking a large detour when the fight lumbered in her direction.

Calypso, having taken a sharp turn into the alley the fight was currently in, noticed the armored one losing its breath and quickly looking around, then sucked in one of her own when it unknowingly ran in her direction. ‘Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit’ she quickly dodged behind a trashcan as he rushed past, his earthshaking steps throwing Calypso onto her butt and her glasses to the ground; The dark one soon followed, roaring past with just as much speed.

But unbeknownst to Calypso, the armored one had caught a glimpse of the fair-skinned auburn headed human. He had seen a quick flash of muted yellow and discreetly turned his gaze to see the woman ogling his passing form with tired but alarmed eyes. If he wasn't currently drawing bular out of the area, he would probably get her to safety.

Calypso, after putting the worn and partially broken circular frames back on her face, ran out of the ally and took a sharp turn; following the distant booms and crashes of their fight from afar and hoping that they didn't come crashing through a building and crush her in the aftermath of said crash. She felt the smirk from before return, a breathless chuckle leaving her scarred lips ‘Good jest Merrington like the universe would let you die before **_it_ ** happens.’

Usually, when Calypso saw a path in motion that involved certain people being there for certain things, **_all_ ** of the people that needed to be there would be there at the correct times in the correct spots. There was simply nothing that could be done that was not going to make that happen, especially since the grimy little details only affected how high or low the scales ended up in the end.

Fate and balance in this area, in Calypso’s experience, was very particular and solid at certain times, but mindfuckingly loose and malleable at all other times. The situations the greater forces seemed to be more forceful in making happen, like unavoidable futures, made everything a person did lead them to said unavoidable future.

Like now, for instance.

Calypso took a distracted turn out of an alleyway, then was suddenly pulled from her thoughts by almost falling into the canal. She looked up to see the familiar pair fighting in the empty waterway, exchanging blows and growling every now and again.

The dark one sent a downwards punch towards the armored one, who in turn jumped out of the way and went at him with his sword raised. The dark one met the sword with a counter blow, which caused them to switch sides “Yield, Kanjigar.” the armored one, now known as kanjigar, breathed out heavily “a trollhunter never yields.’ he stood “i’d rather die!” 

The dark one let out a breath, equally as heavy “terms accepted.” he jumped, attempting to slam down on the other; who just barely managed to dodge out of the way. He charged towards kanjigar, sending a volley of punches that were clumsily blocked by kanjigar’s sword. The beast in question swiped at the dark one, whom flipped out the way and was launched in the other direction by a herty punch from kanjigar.

The dark one hit the ground and slid part the way, a sword was thrust in his face before he could get up. Kanjigar looked down at him, a determination in his gaze “your turn bular, yield.”

Calypso hummed “kanjigar and bular huh…” she took this moment to contemplate ‘doesn't sound anything like I've heard before... definitely not orcish, or demonic for that matter…’ “and apparently Kanjigar’s something called a trollhunter… perhaps they are trolls, or at least bular is from what the title suggests.” Calypso let out a breathy chuckle “or, he’s a troll who hunts other trolls.” she squinted her eyes, cursing her sleepiness for obscuring her vision “they do look sort of similar, kind of like different genuses of the same animal… wait.”

Calypso was pulled from her soon-to-be-existential-crisis-causing thoughts once more when bular kicked kanjigar from him, making him fly towards the sunny area and skid to a halt just before he could touch the light.

Suddenly, a flash to the event she witnessed while scrying came flying to Calypso like a sack of stones. The assumed trolls had been burned by the sunlight, turned to stone in what looked like a painful process.

Calypso refocused on the battle with a renewed vigor; her vision sharpening as bular stalked up to kanjigar, who was cornered “there is nowhere left for you to run, Trollhunter. Give me the amulet.” kanjigar looked around for a second, then bolted up an incline to the bridge. Calypso’s eyes widen as the two run towards her spot at an incredible speed.

She could feel Kanjigar’s shocked gaze on her as she dove into the grass and away from the sight line of both beasts. Calypso could feel the ground rumble as they pass where she was, the fight continued and the girl easily was forgotten.

She peered from over the concrete edge and stood to get a better look as kanjigar swung away from bular on the bottom support beams of the bridge. He swung up into the inner workings and away from Calypso’s line of sight. 

Calypso ran to glimpse the other side as they emerged. Bular had Kanjigar pinned to the ground, grinning a sick grin “it all ends here.” he shoved kanjigar so part of him was in the light, making the other let out a strangled cry.

as expected, the skin that it touched lit with a blue fire and turned to stone. Calypso watched with bated breath as bular raised a hand up to claw at the other, and inhaled sharply when bular swung down only for his arm to be caught and roughly pulled into the sunlight.

bular yelled, yanking his hand away and stumbling back a few steps. He looked up from his burned arm to see kanjigar standing up against a pillar for support. Bular reached up to the two swords on his back “it’s either me, or the sun. either way-” he pulled the two blades from their sheaths, making a resounding _shink_ echo against the concrete and steel around them “-you're doomed.”

Kanjigar huffed “no, the amulet will find a champion.” he stood fully, facing bular “who will stop you, and your master. I may end... but the fight will not.” he crossed his arms in front of his chest, and fell backward into the sunlight.

Time. Slowed. **Down.**

Calypso’s eyes darkened, so dark that they turned black. Muted but glowing yellow scales appeared in the place of icy green irises, allowing calipso to see the universe scales. “The scales... They are tipping...” she involuntarily whispered, gazing at the scene before her as she felt the balance shifting in her very bones.

The events she saw the night before played out in her mind as she finally witnessed them for herself. Kanjigar glanced over and saw her as his body slowly turned to stone in the ever stretching moment, he gave a curt nod in Calypso’s direction and turned back forward as the fire consumed his being and left stone in its wake.

Kanjigar’s body fell to the concrete and broke into rocky pieces; Calypso felt the scales stop with a heavy creek that vibrated her core. she stare at the sky, the words tumbling from her lips in an almost whisper “the scales… they have been tipped slightly to the right…” she closed her eyes, feeling them turn to normal with a shudder; Then she opened them and fell to her knees.

Calypso’s gaze went to the pile of rocks that held the blue glow.

she felt it call to her...

But it wasn't her place.

Instead of following the enticing pull of the clearly magical item, calypso backed away and turned to go; She needed to get ready for the next event.

she could feel that the scales would be tipping once again in the next few hours, and she had a feeling it had something to do with bular and that amulet they had been talking about. 

Little did calypso know, bular had seen her as well. He had spotted kanjigar’s gaze move as he died, and followed it himself to see a human woman with… where those… it can't be, the scale watchers were wiped out long ago. unless...

bular decided that he would keep eyes on this human. if she was what he thought she was, he couldn't kill her just yet.

His father would have his head.

Bular glanced at the amulet that lay in the stone of his enemy, then huffed; He would have to leave soon, before he ended up like kanjigar. He gave one last glance at the retreating form of the woman, then finally made his leave.


End file.
